POS : Pokédex One Shots
by Octazooka
Summary: Des OS basées sur le scénario des descriptions du Pokédex. Certaines sont légères, d'autres sérieuses, mais j'y mets du mien pour être original !


Il y a toujours un souffre-douleur dans une classe d'école primaire. Dans cette histoire, et comme dans beaucoup d'histoires se passant il y a un ou deux siècles, le souffre-douleur était le seul élève noir de la classe. L'académie Pokémon avait accueilli Randy la veille, et dans la cour les autres enfants firent leurs jugements sans attendre.

Mon papa m'a dit que les nègres n'avaient pas d'âme, fit un petit rouquin.

Tais-toi, Dennis ! ordonna celui qui semblait être la forte tête. L'esclavage vient d'être aboli je pense qu'il est trop tard pour dire ce genre d'imbécilités…

Moi j'pense que y faut pas s'méfier qu'il soit noir, conseilla malhabilement une autre gosse, mais plutôt de c'qu'il pense ! Il doit haïr nous les blancs c'est moi qui l'dit !

Vous allez vous taire ? La seule chose qui m'importe à moi ce sont les Pokémon, annonça la forte tête. Alors « Randy »… Tu es à l'école Pokémon… Tu as un Pokémon n'est-ce pas ?

Oui… chuchota l'enfant, terrifié par la masse d'écoliers qui le passaient au crible de leurs yeux calculateurs.

Bien. Moi c'est Gus, reprit alors le petit chef de groupe. Tu es fort en combat Pokémon ?

Montre-nous ton Pokémon ! J'espère que c'est un rare ! menaça un autre.

Mais enfin, lança Randy totalement perdu, il est là mon Pokémon, dit-il en pointant du doigt… absolument rien. Il pointait le vide.

Les enfants se mirent à essayer de comprendre.

Il se fout de nous, ton petit protégé ! Il veut des coups ? Y'a rien du tout ! lança alors l'enfant roux désagréable.

Ils vont te taper dessus, j'y peux rien ! rétorqua Gus d'un air grave, comme si Randy devait forcément être sanctionné de son « mensonge ».

Mais… vous vous foutez de moi hein ? Je le vois, je l'entends ! s'écria-t-il en caressant quelque chose d'invisible. D'ailleurs, reprit-il, je n'ai rien contre les blancs, je n'ai rien contre personne, d'ailleurs mon Pokémon est blanc aussi ! finit Randy avec un sourire convaincant.

Putain. Et t'as l'air d'y croire c'est ça le pire ! Ton Pokémon imaginaire il peut être blanc ou vert on s'en fiche ! Hors de ma vue ! s'exclama le roux, avant de faire signe à ses camarades de se débarrasser de lui.

Ces petites frappes le jetèrent contre un pommier de la cour, et prirent les pommes les plus pourries afin de lui jeter au visage. Gus se cacha les yeux, il semblait comprendre Randy, lui. En un jour, Randy avait reçu le surnom de Pomme Pourrie. Chez lui, pendant le souper, son père le questionna à propos de ses blessures à la tête.

Ce sont les petits blancs qui t'ont fait ça ?

N… Non papa ! Y'en a même un qui m'a dit que c'était bien que l'esclavage soit aboli ! Le roue tourne en notre faveur p'pa… Répondit Randy sans trop y croire.

Le lendemain matin le roux s'approcha de Randy et lui dit :

J'ai prévenu l'infirmière que t'étais complètement dingue. Elle est super gentille et ferait pas de mal à une mouche, mais ce serait drôle qu'elle te colle le statut de « taré » sur ton dossier scolaire, devant tout le monde à récré de dix heures ! Allez bonne galère le nègre, et fais la bise à ton Pokémon imaginaire !

Il s'éloigna, et dans une avalanche de rires gras il alla raconter son histoire aux autres.

A la récré, tous les sales gosses étaient réunis, attendant le verdict de l'infirmière et prêts à jubiler. Seul Gus ne souriait pas.

Quel gâchis, soupira-t-il.

J'ai l'impression que tu peux le voir, mon Pokémon ! Tu peux n'est-ce pas ? Sauve-moi ! Supplia Randy, plein d'espoir.

Alors là n'importe quoi ! Fit Gus en esquivant le regard intense du jeune noir. Cherche pas je peux rien pour toi.

Le petit roux arriva en trainant l'infirmière par le bras, devant tout le monde, et en s'égosillant :

Il est là ! Pomme Pourrie ! Il affirme qu'il a un Pokémon à côté de lui et qu'il est blanc ! BLANC ! Il dit ça juste pour nous provoquer ! Il est fou hein m'dame ?

Devant les yeux ébahis des élèves, elle examina alors Randy, puis dit calmement à ce dernier :

Ton Togétic n'a pas l'air heureux au milieu de tous ces enfants…

La foule de jeunes voyous resta bouche bée, et Gus alla s'excuser auprès de Randy.

Ravi de savoir que je ne suis pas fou non plus. Déclara-t-il.

Description du Pokédex : On dit qu'il n'apparait qu'aux cœurs purs. Il se démoralise vite s'il n'est pas avec des gens sympathiques.


End file.
